Octimu (3.5e Race)
=Octimus= Summary::Bioweapons constructed by Daeijilund in times past, these "think tanks" are master tacticians. Personality Octimus are not a natural race. It it said they spawn from the world of Daeijilund, sister planet to Eijilund, during a great war between the two worlds. During this war the daeijilund wizards constructed an artificial creature for the purpose of tactics and combat. The result was the octimu, a one eyed horror which looks more aberration than anything forged. Indeed, barely any part of the octimu is inorganic, it is largely an organic construct. Due to this upbringing, octimus have a troubled personality. They tend to think everything in the form of plans and schemes, even things as simple as doing morning errands. In addition they are used to having people below them to command, and so many an octimu comes off as demanding and haughty. They're love for schemes were actually the original reason for their production being halted, for proud octimus, sure they could run the war better, soon turned on their masters to further their own goals. Nowadays octimus are a dying race unable to produce more, and often reviled. Some have hidden away in idealistic Eijilund, either plotting revolution or seeking sanctuary from Daeijilund. Others remain in service quiet and loyal. And some fled to the far corners of the universe, ending up in strange places... Physical Description Octimus are nearly all neural matter, a massive brain with a single beholder-like eye, with five insect legs in front where a mouth should be, all encased in a hard semi-metallic shell. They seem almost barnacle-like, and their only form of manipulating things are two wiggly tentacles that extend from the sides of their head. The flat bottom of the shell is actually riddled with tiny pores that exude a super-slippery and fast-evaporating slime, allowing them to crawl along with their five forward legs or their tentacles. When in danger an octimu pulls it's head in, using the thick muscle membrane that connects shell to gooey center as a covering to protect the eye and brain. While octimus do not possess mouths, they do have vocal organs somewhere within their shell, and more than one apparently. Their voices warble with a chorus of deep echos, which is somewhat unsettling. Relations Octimus are a solitary lot, rarely getting along with others beyond business, and certainly not amongst themselves, who they see as rivals. With no need or ability to reproduce, they do not associate amongst themselves. On the subject of the resident plushies of Eijilund they are torn, some still viewing them as lifelong enemies, others finding them curious minions, and others still disturbed by their unpredictable natures. In all cases, they are more often than not socially stunted. Alignment With a perchance of planning and loyalty, octimus are generally lawful, with many of them trained to be lawful evil. As time passes though the alignments vary more and more often. Lands Born from Daeijilund, hidden in Eijilund, they are found in any land solitary enough where they will not be disturbed or hunted as freaks. They may develop or adopt a small area of generally monstrous populations. Religion Religion is a foreign concept to beings created, but as time passes some have turned philosophical. Out of them some find comfort in the concept of a god, but any god they worship is adopted from others, they possess no octimu god of their own. Language Octimu speak Common, needing to communicate with other beings. Because of their multiple vocal organs they may learn and speak Aboleth perfectly. Names The octimu were originally named with barcodes, and thus devoid of any personal names. Only nicknames which have stuck could be called "names" of any sort. Racial Traits * , , , , : Possessing powerful shells do not make for strength when it comes to their spindly arms, and their large flat bodies do not allow for much mobility. They are also socially inept, never having been raised to speak with poise and rarely learning afterward. However, they are tough and intelligent as they come, and their tactical prowess make up for their lack of physical mobility. * (Subtype::Living Construct): While extremely close to aberrations, octimus are constructed living beings first. * : As Medium creatures, octimu have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Octimu base land speed is 20 feet. * Flatbottom (Ex): Devoid of legs underneath, an octimu may climb and swim but automatically fails all jump checks. However they are exceptionally stable, gaining a +8bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). * Heavy Shell (Ex): The heavy shell of the octimu grants a +2 armor bonus to AC, and 50% fortification, with no armor check penalty or arcane spell failure. They may take warforged feats related to their armor as if they were a warforged. This armor is semi-artificial and may be enchanted as a normal suit of armor. * No Mouth: Due to a lack of mouth an octimu cannot benefit from consumables. * Quasi-Organic Composition: Unlike other living constructs, the octimu enjoys full benefit from cure spells, but only is healed for half hp from the repair series of spells. Likewise they are not immune to poison, disease, nausea, effects which cause the sicken condition, or energy drain, but remain immune to sleep, paralysis, fatigue, and exhaustion. They behave as normal living creatures when reduced to 0 and fewer hit points, including the threat of bleeding out. * Self-Sustaining (Ex): An octimu has no need to eat, breath, or sleep. * Tentacle Hand (Ex): The tentacles of the octimu are very flexible and mobile, able to perform all the tasks of a human hand even though they technically lack fingers. It is still no substitute for a human hand though, and they take a -2 penalty with Dex checks which involve the hands and disarm attempts. * Octimu have a +2 bonus on Knowledge Arcane and Spellcraft checks. * Spell-Like Ability: 1/day— An octimu may choose a single 1st level spell from any list, regardless of the source is it considered an arcane spell. They gain an additional use per day at 3 HD, 6 HD, 9 HD, and it becomes at will at 12 HD. Caster level is equal to HD. The save DC is Intelligence-based. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race